pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paulette Jiles
Paulette Jiles-Johnson (born 1943) is an American-born Canadian poet and novelist.Paulette Jiles", Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Foundation, Web, June 3, 2012. Life Jiles was born in Salem, Missouri, and grew up in the Ozarks. She earned a B.A. in Spanish literature from the University of Missouri. She lived for a time in the Canary Islands and North Africa, and then moved to Canada in 1969, where she worked as a radio reporter and documentary filmmaker, and then as a media correspondent in Northern Ontario among the Ojibwa and Cree.Paulette Jiles, Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Oxford University Press, 2001. Answers,com, Answers Corp., Web, June 3, 2012. She is married to Jim Johnson, and has 3 stepchildren and 6 grandchildren. She lives in San Antonio, Texas. Recognition Jiles won the Governor General's Award for English language poetry, the Pat Lowther Award, and the Gerald Lampert Award for her 1984 collection, Celestial Navigation. Her 1986 book of stories, Sitting in the Club Car Drinking Rum and Karma Kola, ''was nominated for the Ethel Wilson Fiction Prize. Her 1986 novel, ''The Late Great Human Road Show, ''was nominated for the Books in Canada First Novel Award. Her 2002 novel, ''Enemy Women, won the Rogers Writers' Trust Fiction Prize and the Willa Cather Literary Award for Historical Fiction. Publications Poetry *''Waterloo Express''. Toronto: Anansi, 1973. *''Celestial Navigation: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1984. *''The Jesse James Poems''. Winlaw, BC: Polestar Press, 1988. *''Blackwater''. New York: Knopf, 1988. *''Flying Lesson: Selected Poems''. Oxford, UK, & Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1995. Novels *''The Late Great Human Road Show''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1986. *''Sitting in the Club Car Drinking Rum and Karma-Kola: A manual of etiquette for ladies crossing Canada by train'' (novella). Winlaw, BC: Polestar Press, 1986. *''Enemy Women''. New York: William Morrow, 2002; Toronto: Harper, 2002. *''Stormy Weather''. New York: William Morrow, 2007. *''The Color of Lightning: A novel''. New York: William Morrow, 2009; Toronto: HarperCollins, 2009. *''Lighthouse Island''. New York: William Morrow, 2013. Non-fiction *''Cousins''. New York: Knopf, 1991. *''North Spirit: Travels among the Cree and Ojibway nations and their star maps''. Toronto: Doubleday, 1995. **published in U.S. as North Spirit: Sojourns among the Cree and Ojibway. St. Paul, MN: Hungry Mind, 1995. Juvenile *''The Golden Hawks''. Toronto: Lorimer, 1985. Collected editions *''Song to the Rising Sun: A collection'' (poetry, drama, & fiction). Winlaw, BC: Polestar Press, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paulette Jiles, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 11, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *"Song to the Rising Sun" ;Audio / video *Paulette Jiles poems at YouTube ;Books *Paulette Jiles at Amazon.com ;About *About the author, HarperCollins Canada. *Paulette Jiles in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Paulette Jiles Official website Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian women writers Category:Writers from Missouri Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign alumni Category:People from Dent County, Missouri Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets